Union
by Rathen
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura never thought a walk in the woods could lead to this... but when fate takes the wheel, anything can happen. They learn first hand, just what that means.
1. In The Wilderness

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**AN: A HUGE thanks to my Beta, novocaine-x, for helping me get the very best out of my writing. From the many beta offers I received, I'm POSITIVE I made the PERFECT choice for this piece of work.**

**Chapter One - In The Wilderness**

The afternoon sun filtered through the densely packed trees, giving just enough light for Team Seven to follow the path ahead of them. Their mission had been cancelled, by messenger bird, just as Naruto's hunger had got the better of him. This promted him to lead the other two off to find food and causing the team to become slightly lost in the overgrown woodland.

Sakura and Naruto, initially, had tried making small talk to pass the time as they trudged their way through the ever darkening path. Sasuke, however, had not said a word since the messenger bird had flown away.

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time as he pushed yet another branch out of his way. He frowned in annoyance and moved forward.

"Where the hell _are _we?"

He let go of the branch without thinking and turned to glance at his team mates. He gasped as he saw it heading directly for Sakura's face. " Sakura! Watch ou-"

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand appeared from nowhere and grabbed the branch just in time. He glared at Naruto and rolled his eyes as Sakura gazed at the raven haired prodigy in love induced awe.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry! I hadn't meant to do that!" exclaimed Naruto; he gazed at her pleadingly as his voice rose an octave, showing that he meant what he was saying and that it had indeed been an accident.

Sakura finally realised what had truly happened and glared at Naruto briefly before shoving past him roughly. "Be more careful!" she hissed, doing a really good job of impersonating Sasuke. The Uchiha looked slightly impressed at her behaviour. If the sudden hint of a smirk on his face was anything to go by.

Sakura spotted Sasuke's reaction to how she had behaved and wondered if that was what she'd been doing wrong all these years. She had always been overly kind to everyone, showed too much emotion and always poured out her heart to him and he hadn't even noticed. The minute she showed that she _did_ actually get pissed off sometimes, he smirks? And that look in his eyes… she had definitely seen it before. She knew it meant that the Uchiha liked what he saw.

"_Confidence_!" screamed Inner Sakura. "_He likes confident me! Not that soppy ass 'let's make everyone and everything all better' me."_

The, much needed, reality check brought something out in Sakura that she hadn't felt in a long while. "I'm sick of walking around in this damn forest!" she announced without thinking. "Sasuke, hit the canopy and get us a baring!"

Naruto gasped at her behaviour and gaped at her in shock. He couldn't believe that she had actually dared to issue orders to the already pissed off Uchiha. He was soon gasping again when Sasuke did as she'd asked without so much as his usual 'Hn'. Naruto looked over at Sakura in awe, his mouth hanging open. He quickly snapped his mouth shut again when he saw her glaring at him.

"Instead of gawping at me, how about you put your built in radar to good use and find us something to eat?!" she ordered coldly.

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never seen Sakura behave like this before. She was always so concerned with how other people felt and how low she was on the social food chain. The Sakura he thought he knew would never have been bold enough to order him about like this. But here she was sending him to find food and even ordering _Sasuke_ around. He didn't believe it; he _couldn't_ believe it.

"There's a river two miles that way; looks good for fish. There's a hut just off its bank too. We could use it for shelter for the night." stated Sasuke as he re-appeared from the canopy, landing in front of Sakura as he faced her. He pointed off to his right as he spoke of the river.

"Good," stated Sakura, as she started making her way in the given direction. "Let's go then."

She nearly ripped a branch off a nearby tree as she pushed passed it. Naruto stared after his transformed friend in shock.

"Wow! She's changed!" he whispered as he and Sasuke followed after her.

"I know," said Sasuke as he disappeared into the forest behind Sakura. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as his eyes stayed glued to the back of the rosette's head.

_Did he just smile?!_ Naruto's mind was reeling. Sakura was confident and commanding, Sasuke was smirking and _smiling_? Too much change, too fast! Naruto began to think he had hit his head somewhere. Yeah, that would make more sense.

***

"You call that a _hut_?!" demanded Naruto as they finally reached a clearing by the river.

"Idiot," muttered Sasuke walking over to where Sakura was standing. Sakura heard Naruto's comment and spun around to face him, smirking at Sasuke as she pointed to the crumbling wood the blonde thought was the hut.

"That's called scrap!" she stated, bringing her arm around to point further to the right. "_That's_ the hut!"

Sasuke smirked back at Sakura, impressed by her yet again. "I'm going to check inside it, make sure it's suitable."

Sakura nodded. "Naruto's going to get us something to eat. I'm going for fire wood."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "No, you're not."

"Excuse me?!" demanded Sakura. "I can mana-"

"Shhh!" Sasuke cut her off and frowned. It was only then that the others noticed that his Sharingan had been activated. His gaze was fixed on the trees at the edge of the clearing.

Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Something in the forest had caught Sasuke's attention _and_ angered him enough for the Sharingan to come out on it's own. He quickly moved closer to Sakura, ready to defend her from whatever it was.

Sasuke crouched down, ready to pounce. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. His fists clenched tightly.

Suddenly, Sasuke completely relaxed again, his eyes returning to their dull onyx hue. "Hn." He grunted before he turned and walked into the hut.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged a confused glance.

Suddenly, several figures burst through the tree line and into the clearing. Naruto chuckled as he recognised them and Sakura shook her head. She sighed as she saw the state they were in.

"Sakura!" Ino and Hinata called out to the pinkette together, catching her attention. Behind them, Tenten and Shikamaru were trying to put more distance between themselves and the arguing Rock Lee and Neji.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura as Ino and Hinata reached her.

"We've been walking around all day," said Hinata quietly.

Ino sighed and shook her head. "Somebody thought that camping would be a good idea. That same somebody didn't think to secure the camp site last night. We woke up this morning to find all our food, gear and our tents had been ransacked by a _bear_!!!"

Sakura saw that Rock Lee and Neji were both slightly injured and hurried over to heal them. Naruto walked over to Hinata and asked her if she was alright. She nodded shyly and Naruto gave her a small hug to help her feel better after what had happened.

Ino glanced around at the clearing. "Quite a cosy little set up you've got here." Realisation began to set in as she noticed that Sakura and Naruto were both outside. "Oh my God! Sasuke's inside, isn't he?!" she squealed, already rushing to get inside the hut.

Just as she was about to burst through the door, Sasuke walked around from the side of the hut, carrying fire wood.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed; she was practically drooling.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke; it was his only reply as he started building a fire in an old stone pit between the hut and the river.

"Rock Lee, Neji and I are going fishing." announced Naruto as the three disappeared down the path toward the river.

"Hinata's exhausted, she's going to rest inside. Tenten and I are going into the forest; see if we can find some fruit." stated Sakura.

Sakura and Tenten were almost at the tree line when Ino screamed. They turned on the spot and raced back.

Sasuke was holding his arm, cursing and swearing.

"I think he's broken it!" squealed Ino, looking quite distressed. Tenten gently gripped Ino's shoulders.

"Come on." Tenten then turned to Sakura. "I'll take Ino with me to find fruit. You're needed here."

Sakura watched as Ino and Tenten disappeared then turned back to check on Sasuke.

"What happened?" she asked, showing true concern.

Sasuke winced as Sakura gripped his arm to check it over. "Ino decided to help me with the stone pit." he pointed at a rather large boulder to his left. "She made _that_ land on my arm!"

Sakura quickly found and healed the break in Sasuke's arm. "There. All better."

Before Sasuke could reply with his usual 'Hn', Sakura continued her little speech. "So quite acting like a baby and get back to work on that fire. We're going to need it soon."

Sasuke was shocked at how Sakura had just spoken to him. Her tone was sharp and cold. It was completely the opposite of Sakura and Sasuke didn't like it.

_To be continued…_


	2. Rumble In The Jungle

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**AN: A HUGE thanks to my beta, novocaine-x, who continues to bring out the best in my writing. The PERFECT beta for this piece of work.**

**Chapter Two - Rumble In The Jungle**

Sakura was just reaching the rear of the hut when Sasuke grabbed her and pinned her against the wall roughly. Sakura gasped in shock as Sasuke glared at her angrily.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are? _Nobody_ speaks to _me_ like that," he hissed. "I don't know _what_ you think you're playing at, Sakura, but I _don't_ like it."

Sakura gulped and swallowed heavily. "I was just being more confident!"

"No! You were being _cold,_" snapped Sasuke.

"You'd be the _expert _on _cold_!" Sakura snapped back at him.

Before either could prepare themselves for it, Sasuke's lips crashed down onto Sakura's. His kiss was hot, fierce and passionate but held a surprising gentleness at the same time. Sakura felt her knees grow weaker by the second as she melted into Sasuke's kiss. Her hands slid up his back and fisted into his dark locks, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. His left arm crept up to the back of her neck while his right trailed down and firmly held her waist.

Sasuke used his grip around Sakura's waist to make her move with him until she was pressed against the very back of the hut, away from windows, doors and prying eyes. The kiss was growing more and more heated by the second and he didn't want anyone else seeing what he was planning to do to her.

Sakura moaned into the kiss as Sasuke's hands drifted down from her neck and waist until his left hand was working its way under her shirt to reach her breasts and his right was pressing into her clothed core. Sakura wasted no time in slipping her hands under Sasuke's shirt and dragging her nails down his back. Sasuke hissed his approval and let out a deep groan.

Within a matter of minutes, both Sakura and Sasuke were topless. Their shirts and Sakura's black lacy bra lay forgotten in a heap beside them. Sasuke broke the kiss but instantly reattached his lips to Sakura's neck. Sakura was having trouble doing anything but gasp, moan and dig her nails into his back and arms.

Soon, Sasuke's hands found their way to her belt and began to unbuckle it. He stopped instantly and froze as Sakura flinched. Taking a step back, he shook his head, apology clear in his obsidian eyes. Sakura though, had taken matters into her own hands, took a deep breath before she shoved her hand down the front of Sasuke's pants, rubbing him through his boxers. Sasuke gasped in slight shock but soon closed his eyes and moaned as her hand moved _inside_ his boxers and wrapped itself around his length.

His hands instantly shot back to her belt and soon he had her in nothing but her black lacy panties. He dropped to his knees in front of her and dragged her panties down as he went. Sakura's breath hitched as Sasuke kissed his way along her inner thigh. Her heart raced as his lips and tongue grew closer to her already dripping core; she feared it could stop at any moment and she didn't want it to.

Sasuke's tongue slowly trailed its way over her slit as his talented fingers rubbed at her nub. Sakura threw her head back and moaned loudly in sheer pleasure. Her moan turned to a gasp half way as Sasuke eased, first one, then another, finger into her. He slowly rose to his feet, kissing her body all the way up until their lips connected again. The kiss deepened quickly as Sasuke plunged his fingers in and out of Sakura's body over and over again.

His eyes locked on hers as he eased his fingers back out of her body, before he raised his fingers to his mouth. He loved the shiver that rippled down her body as she watched him suck her juices from his long, calloused fingers. He lifted her slightly and inwardly cheered when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sakura desperately used her feet to shove down Sasuke's pants and boxers but wasn't getting very far from her elevated position. Sasuke quickly took the hint and used one hand to shove down the offending items of clothing.

Sakura gasped as soon as Sasuke freed himself. His pulsating shaft sprang up and lodged itself firmly against her heated core. Sakura wriggled and squirmed against him. She couldn't take it anymore. If he wasn't inside her soon, she was surely going to explode. Sasuke had never been one to disappoint and he had no intention of starting now.

With a quick twist of his hips, he buried himself deep inside of her. Sakura screamed out as white hot pain surged through her. Sasuke clamped his hand over her mouth the second the noise began, cutting her off before anyone could hear.

"It'll fade. Just give it a minute." he whispered into her ear. "You need to relax."

Sasuke slid his hand between them and tenderly rubbed Sakura's clit, sending jolts of pleasure ricocheting throughout her body. The pain quickly began to fade and Sakura let Sasuke know she was ready by kissing him fiercely. Sasuke took it as a sign that she was ready and slowly began to move.

He tried to be gentle, he really did try. He used reserves of control he was surprised to learn he even had. He tried to let his mind drift off until his focus almost vanished. He tried everything he could think of to not just pound into her. He now knew that this was her first time and he wanted nothing more than for her to enjoy every second of it.

Of course, all that changed with one simple moan of pure ecstasy.

"Harder!" she gasped.

Sasuke's control failed, shattered into a thousand pieces by the simplest word from Sakura's dainty mouth and he slammed into her.

Sakura felt the earth tremble, the mountains quake and felt as though even the sky was yielding to the majesty of what was happening to her. The power of the connection flowing between them was overwhelming. Sakura was convinced that her very bones were turning to jelly as he picked up his pace.

Sasuke's strokes grew deeper, harder and faster. She could feel the head of his cock hitting somewhere so tender within her that every thrust now threatened her with orgasm. Bright flashes of rainbow colours shimmered behind her now closed eyelids and she could feel her insides clenching.

Suddenly, the tightening released and relaxed. Sakura felt her entire body shake and shudder under the sheer force of the emotional explosion. She buried her wilting head on Sasuke's shoulder as she cried out his name. She heard him groan in pleasure right before he stiffened, her name flying from his lips like a prayer. Sakura felt a strange scalding heat explode deep inside of her as he relaxed.

Sasuke grunted as he slid himself out of her and rolled away slightly, resting his back against the wall of the hut. Sakura struggled to regain her breathing but was comforted by the fact that Sasuke was facing the same situation.

The sound of Ino's nearing laughter sent them both into a flurry of motion, both hurriedly trying to dress before they were caught. They were both fully redressed less than a minute before Ino and Tenten came into view. Sasuke quickly leaned toward Sakura and kissed her sweetly before whispering in her ear.

"I have _never_ been cold to _you._" With that, Sasuke vanished from sight, leaving Sakura flustered and more than a little flushed.

***

Sakura took some time to calm herself down before slowly making her way around to the front of the hut. The fire was burning away nicely, plenty of firewood was stocked up nearby and the group, including Sasuke, was sitting around the fire on old logs they had found somewhere and pulled up to use as benches.

"Oh! Sakura, there you are!" announced Ino. "We were just about to share some ghost stories. Are you in?"

Naruto grinned over to her and patted the space on the log between himself and Sasuke.

"We saved you a seat! And fish!" He beamed, pulling a large leaf from behind his back with part of a cooked fish on it.

Sakura looked at the fish and smiled back at him. '_we_ saved you a seat.' playing over and over in her head. Sakura nodded, accepted the fish from Naruto and sat down on the log in between him and Sasuke.

"Right," announced Ino. "Now that we're all here… let's begin... It was a cold and stormy night…"

Ino droned on with her killer ghost scary story. Tenten, Hinata and even, at some points, Naruto jumped a little in fright as she went on with her little tale. Sakura found the story slightly frightening as well, and would have definitely been jumping with the rest of them too, had it not been for the fact that Sasuke had secretly slipped his hand in the back of her shirt. He had been gently caressing her lower back the whole time and poor Sakura found it extremely hard to stay scared with Sasuke in direct contact with her, serving as a distraction.

For the next few hours, the routine remained the same. One of the group, except Sasuke, would tell their most terrifying ghost story, the others, except for Sasuke and Neji, would jump or scream out in terror. Sasuke hadn't been running his hand across Sakura's back the _entire_ time but seemed to appear there just when she needed it the most.

Eventually, one by one, the group began to yawn and stretch.

"We should get some sleep," suggested Naruto as he helped Neji to get Hinata to stand up.

"There are two rooms and a bathroom inside the hut," informed Sasuke as he rose to his feet, lightly dusting himself off.

"That settles it then," replied Tenten, "Girls in one room, boys in the other. Night everyone." she bid everyone a goodnight before following Neji, Naruto and Hinata inside.

Ino shouted at Shikamaru to wake up and giggled when he shot to his feet and staggered into the hut. It was clear that he had gone into the wrong room as squeals erupted inside the hut, shortly followed by Naruto's laughter and Neji's stern command to 'Get in _here_!'

"So, Sasuke-kun, where are _we_ sleeping?" Ino smiled, winking suggestively.

Sakura suddenly realised what Sasuke had meant earlier; the way he looked at, no _through_, Ino before glaring at her and storming away angrily had made the air feel like a glacier had just passed through it. He had _never_ treated her like that.

Ino giggled before she addressed Sakura as they watched Sasuke leap away into the tree canopy. "Worth a shot, right?!"

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little sick to her stomach. Was that _really_ how _all_ the girls treated him? No wonder he seemed so pissed off all the time. All those fan girls saw was, his body, his power and no doubt some even dreamed of getting his name and fortune.

Sakura began to wonder whether she was the only one who even tried to known the real him. Her eyes narrowed to the ground and glazed over as she thought about it.

_Am I the only one who sees the pain in his eyes? The loneliness? Did anyone else even remember what happened to him to make him like that in the first place? Did anyone else actually care about him?_

She knew that Naruto cared about Sasuke, in his own way. But that was 'boy care', which usually meant emotionally stunted. She was certain that Kakashi-sensei cared about him too. After all, he treated Sasuke almost like a son. It left Sakura feeling cold inside to think that out of an entire village of 'friends' only _three_ people actually cared about what happened to Sasuke, both in his past _and_ his future.

Sakura was pulled out of her musings by the realisation that she was standing outside, in the dark, alone. Ino had clearly got bored of waiting and gone inside without her. Something told her that she wasn't completely alone out there though. She could clearly feel Sasuke's eyes roaming over her. She tracked the feeling back to its source and spotted him crouched upon a tree branch, not too far away.

"Don't stay up there _all_ night," she smiled up at him. "Don't want you catching a cold."

Sakura almost convinced herself that she had just imagined seeing him up that particular tree but waved to where she thought he was anyway. "Goodnight, Sasuke-_kun_. Sweet dreams."

"Hn."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at his most basic of responses. That simple grunt had been his only reply as she scurried into the hut, away from the cold and darkness. She knew only too well that he could have just as easily stayed silent. He had _chosen_ to let her know he had heard her. He had _chosen_ to respond. She knew that it was his shortest and most standard reply but it warmed her heart slightly that he had _chosen_ to give her that much. She didn't care that she could have been blowing it out of all proportion, which she probably was.

***

Sakura woke with a start a few hours later. It had just turned two in the morning, according to the glowing face of Ino's watch. For a few minutes, she couldn't figure out what had woken her but the arms tightening around her waist, drawing her backwards into a hard, and slightly cold, chest soon gave her an answer.

Sakura took a deep breath and let her senses willingly drown in the scent that _only_ Sasuke possessed. She felt him huddle closer to her under the meagre blanket and felt a ghost of a kiss, _'It_ was _a kiss, right?',_ skim across her neck.

She wriggled her right arm back and wrapped it around him as best she could, sharing whatever heat she could give him. She felt more than heard him sigh in contentment against the crook of her neck.

"Sweet dreams, _Sakura_!" he whispered, breaking her name down into its dainty syllables. That was the last thing the rosette heard before she let sleep claim her and she fell into a deep slumber.

_To be continued…_


	3. Marked

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

**AN: Thanks go out to my Beta novocaine-x, for continued excellent assistance on this story.**

**Chapter Three - Marked**

When Sakura awoke in the morning, she was alone under her blanket. There wasn't even the slightest hint that Sasuke had ever been there. That was, until she went to use the bathroom and found a strange, yet all too familiar, mark on her right hip. She quickly washed and dressed before heading outside for breakfast.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" announced Naruto as soon as he saw her. As soon as she got close enough, Hinata handed her one of the fish that had just been cooked.

"I thought we ate all these last night?" she asked, slightly confused.

"We did," stated Neji. "Sasuke went fishing again this morning."

"Oh." was all Sakura could reply. She glanced around the clearing.

"Where is Sasuke, anyway?" she asked, trying to sound as casual about it as she could.

"Up in the canopy," stated Shikamaru, halfway through his own fish. "Something about spotted a road last night."

"Oh," stated Sakura again. "Okay."

"That must be one rough canopy," piped up Ino as she sat down with her own fish.

"Huh?" said Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"I spotted him dressing this morning. His arms and back were all scratched up," Ino said calmly.

Sakura tried desperately not to blush when Tenten turned to her and innocently stated. "You should give Sasuke the once over when he gets back... Cant risk those getting infected out here."

"I'll be fine. We're only a few miles from Konoha."

All heads turned at the sound of Sasuke's voice. No-one had heard him fall to the ground gracefully or even sensed his chakra approaching.

_He must be getting better at masking it_. was Inner Sakura's first thought.

"I'd still feel better about it if Sakura checked you over first," concluded Naruto.

"Me too," added Sakura, still trying not to blush.

Sasuke glanced between his two team mates, brows raised.

"Or I could always do it, Sasuke-kun," offered Ino, smiling brightly.

"Sakura will be fine." He had replied quickly, without hesitation; the though of Ino _seeing_ his body, let alone _touching_ it, wasn't exactly pleasing.

"Excellent!" cried Naruto. "If we're only a few miles from home, the sooner you get checked over, the sooner we can get some ramen!"

Everyone else sighed heavily. Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads at him.

"Is that _all_ you ever think about?!"

"No," replied Naruto. "I'm going to be Hokage some day."

"Oh, the simple mind," drawled Shikamaru. "What a drag!"

Sakura led Sasuke back inside the hut and closed the door behind them. Sasuke quickly removed his top for Sakura to check him over but she just stood there, staring at him, with a strange look in her eyes.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"What indeed!" replied Sakura, lifting her top a bit.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before his mask of indifference slipped back into place. "We don't have time for _that_ Sakura. We're expected home today."

Sakura blushed furiously but kept raising her top and lowered her trousers slightly, exposing her right hip, and the mark on it.

"Care to explain _this_?!" she demanded, her glare shifting between her hip and his face.

Sasuke looked closely at the mark, then at Sakura's face. He seemed to be growing more confused, and a little angry, by the second.

"Why do you have my clan symbol on your hip?" he demanded. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What was _I_ thinking?! _I_ didn't put it there! You did!" she snapped.

"What?!" Confusion was clearly etched on his face as he stared at her, taken aback. "Why the hell would _I_ do that?!"

"You can stop kidding around now, Sasuke!" said Sakura, started to get more than a little freaked out.

Sasuke just grunted at her. "Whatever. You want to draw on yourself, that's your business but you can stop trying to pin it on me." He turned around for her to examine his back. "Can we just get this over with so we can leave?"

"Fine." she huffed, no longer enjoying this conversation. It was making her more than a little freaked out and uncomfortable.

Sakura healed Sasuke's scratched arms and upper back but gasped and had to quickly cover her mouth when she reached his lower back.

"What is it?" demanded Sasuke, silently fearing an infected wound.

"Your right hip!" Sakura stated pulling his trousers down slightly so that he could see what she was talking about.

Sitting proudly on Sasuke's right hip was a small mark. It looked like any simple mark would but even with the briefest of glances; it was only too obvious that this mark was different.

It was a small Haruno Clan symbol.

"What the _hell_?" demanded Sasuke, pulling at his trousers hurriedly for a closer look. "How the _fuck_ did that get there?!"

Glaring at Sakura he spat. "Not enough to draw on yourself, now your doodling on _me_?!"

Sakura snapped.

"How _dare_ you!" she retaliated, slapping him. "Do I _look_ like I did this?!"

Sasuke saw the truth in her eyes instantly.

"Sorry." he apologised. "So… if you didn't draw these, and I _sure_ as _hell_ didn't draw them; how the _hell_ did we end up marked with each others clan symbol?!"

He ran his hand through his hair and pulled his top back on.

"Wait…" he began, pausing for a moment. "You didn't tell any of _them_ about yesterday, did you?"

"No," snapped Sakura. "Half would call me a liar anyway and the others would want all the gory details! Thanks but no thanks!"

"Okay. You know what we'll have to do then, don't you?" asked Sasuke, eyes holding a small ounce of worry and determination.

"No. What?" asked Sakura, curious.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "If these marks are still there tomorrow, we'll have to ask Kakashi about them."

"Oh God!" sighed Sakura.

"I know." replied Sasuke. "Not my ideal either but if they don't come off, and we didn't draw them, we're going to need answers. I don't know about you but I'd rather ask someone I trust for answers like these."

Sakura could only nod in agreement.

***

The following day was filled with nervous tension from the start. Sakura stepped out of her fourth shower but _still_ she couldn't get rid of the mark. She dressed quickly and, with shaky hands, picked up her cell phone and dialled Sasuke's number.

She impatiently waited for him to pick up the phone until a slight knocking at her bedroom door made her whril around, thrown off. Her gaze travelled upwards to the door until she saw Sasuke standing there. His head hung slightly lower than usual.

"It's still there," he said almost in a whisper.

"Mine too," replied Sakura in an equally quiet tone. She closed the phone and placed it on the bed softly, eyes downcast.

"You know what we have to do," he spoke up.

Sakura nodded and picked up her purse. "Could we at least try the library first? Maybe we can find the answer ourselves. Then we don't have to tell anybody."

"Deal," was Sasuke's immediate response. He was in no hurry to tell anyone about their predicament.

***

Nine books, six scrolls and three hours of computer database searching later, Sasuke and Sakura felt no closer to an answer.

They had learned however, that in ancient times, the symbols of a bride and grooms clans would be given to each other during the wedding ceremony and that before wedding ceremonies came along, ancient chiefs would mark their woman with the symbol of their clan as a sign of claim over her.

Sakura had even found a report on a woman who had woken up one morning with her back covered in the symbols of the clans of her village. Apparently, she had been left with those markings for the rest of her life.

"But does any of this actually help _us_?" asked Sasuke, frustrated.

"Does any of _what_ help you?"

Sasuke spun on the spot and Sakura gasped at the sudden appearance of their grey haired mentor. Sakura sent Sasuke pleading gaze not to tell but he sent her his infamous 'what choice do we have' glare in response.

"I can't read minds." stated Kakashi. "But seeing as it's obvious that something's bother you, I don't have to. Why else would you miss my training session to visit the _library, _ofallplaces!"

"Yesterday…" said Sasuke as he began to lift the side of his top. "I woke up with _this_."

Kakashi was about to stop him from lifting his shirt when he spotted the Haruno clan symbol on his hip.

"And I…" added Sakura lifting her own top slightly. "...woke up with _this_!"

Kakashi's eyes were nearly bulging out of his head as he took in what he was seeing.

"We didn't draw them or get them tattooed!" yelled Sakura, blushing fiercely.

"And no matter how many times we wash, they won't come off," added Sasuke.

"Unbelievable!" whispered Kakashi, his eyes still on the verge of popping out.

"Meet me at Tsunade-sama's office in _one_ hour! Do _not_ be late!" he added before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned to face Sakura, whose cheeks were still painted a bright red. She sighed as ran a hand through her pink tresses, before speaking, "Do you get the feeling we're in trouble?"

Sakura merely sighed again and dropped her head into her hands as Sasuke only stared at her in response.

_To be continued…_


	4. Bound

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**AN: Thanks go out to my Beta, novocaine-x, for all the fantastic help. **

**Chapter Four - Bound**

Approximately an hour later, Sasuke and Sakura stood silently outside Tsunade's office. They could hear a heated argument going on inside. There were three voices involved in the argument from what they could tell; Kakashi, Tsunade and Sarutobi, the elderly Third Hokage.

"This is most unexpected." stated the Third Hokage. "Most unexpected indeed."

"There _must_ be some mistake!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"I saw the marks myself!" defended Kakashi.

"They must be tattoos!" said Tsunade, sounding angrier. "It couldn't possibly be…"

"They were in the _library_!" Kakashi cut her off. "They don't know what it means. I _highly_ doubt that they did this to themselves."

"Where are they now?" asked the elderly man.

"They're waiting outside," stated Kakashi.

Sakura jumped slightly when the office door swung open and Tsunade appeared in the doorway. She sighed sadly at Sakura and glared slightly at Sasuke. "Come in," she murmured before disappearing back into her office.

Sakura and Sasuke shared a confused look before slowly rising to their feet and slowly, cautiously, entering Tsunade's office; they were in no hurry to be there.

"When did you have sex?!" demanded Tsunade as the door swung closed behind them.

Sakura blushed furiously and Sasuke glared at Tsunade.

"Well?" Tsunade pressed again. "When did it happen?"

"Tsunade!" snapped Sarutobi. "That was unnecessary!"

Tsunade bowed her head toward him and mumbled an apology. Meanwhile, the Third Hokage stepped toward Sakura and Sasuke and sighed slightly. "May I see your marks?"

Sasuke and Sakura shared a wary look but eventually complied and showed him their markings. Tsunade gasped at the sight of them and Sarutobi nodded to himself. "It would appear you are correct, Kakashi. These are indeed 'Union'."

"What does that mean?" Sakura spoke before her brain could fully process her words. When she realised that she had actually spoken, she quickly added, "Third Hokage, sir."

Sasuke saw the blush sweeping over Sakura's entire form and he had to physically fight the urge to pull her into his arms. He felt an overpowering _need_ to protect Sakura from the embarrassment she was enduring. He wanted to physically strike the Third Hokage for upsetting her.

"Look!" announced Kakashi, staring directly at Sasuke.

"So…" stated Third Hokage, looking up at Sasuke. "…it has already bonded them."

Sakura turned to face Sasuke and gasped when she saw his Sharingan was fully activated and his Chidori was spiking out from his fingertips.

Sasuke looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "What are you all staring at?"

"Sasuke!" gasped Sakura again. "Sharingan… Chidori… They are both… active!"

Sasuke was about to scoff in response. He knew there was no way they could activate without his command. Just as he was about to give his response, Sakura grabbed his right hand and held it up in front of his face. Sasuke glared at his hand in true confusion and, try as he might, he could not switch off his Chidori. Realising that he was seeing it a little _too_ detailed, Sasuke had to agree that his Sharingan had also come on without his consent.

"You _dare_ threaten the Third Hokage?!" snapped Tsunade, crouching slightly, ready to defend said man from any attack Sasuke tried to launch.

Sasuke grunted in frustration as he tried, yet again, to switch off his Sharingan and Chidori. He even tried shaking his hand slightly but that just caused small bolts to fly from his fingertips and scorch the carpet. He looked up at Kakashi for help. Kakashi tried using his own Sharingan to figure it out but shook his head sadly when he came up with nothing.

"Excellent!" announced Third Hokage. Suddenly, he turned to face Sakura and bowed to her. "I apologise for upsetting you, Sakura-chan."

The second Sakura bowed back to him, Sasuke's Sharingan and Chidori vanished. The Uchiha stumbled backwards slightly, in true shock. Sakura raced to his side, offering what comfort she could but Tsunade held her back.

"No!" said Third Hokage sharply. "Let her go!"

Tsunade was about to ask why but caught sight of Sasuke's glowing chakra out of the corner of her eye. She gasped and released Sakura, who ran straight in to Sasuke's instantly opened arms. Sasuke's chakra immediately returned to normal as soon as his arms closed around Sakura's slender frame.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Sasuke, still holding Sakura as closely as possible but still equally confused as to why he _needed_ to do that.

Third Hokage smiled at them gently. "This may take a while to explain, so please, humour me as I do so."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and gave their full attention to the Third Hokage as he cleared his throat and began his long tale.

"There is an ancient legend. It comes from the very beginning of the clans. Back before we took the right to claim another as our own; before even marriage came to be. It is the legend of Union. It is said that the Gods themselves choose who we are to spend our lives with. It is said that, at the beginning of time, each soul was split in two and placed within two bodies, one male, one female. These two people would be entwined into each others lives and drawn to each other. No other person could hold the attention of either chosen person. When the destined time came, the Gods would draw these two people together and eternally bind them to each other."

"Eternally _bind_ them?" asked Sasuke, trying desperately to understand just what that could mean.

Third Hokage nodded. Kakashi stepped closer as he too nodded. "In other words, Sasuke, you and Sakura are soul mates. Born for each other."

Third Hokage chuckled slightly. "Actually, for those marks to appear, it's a little more serious than that."

"What?" asked _all_ the others in the office.

Third Hokage chuckled again. "For those marks to appear, the two chosen people must have already completed the three stages of Union."

"And they are?" asked Sakura, her voice timid as she clutched tightly to Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke's arms automatically tightened around her.

Third Hokage seemed delighted with how Sasuke and Sakura were reacting toward each other.

He cleared his throat and raised his head to look everyone in the eye.

"The first bond is surrendering their hearts to each other. The second is a more… um… physical stage. The third, however, is the reason the marks appear. The third and final bond of Union is…"

Third Hokage stopped to clear his throat yet again. Sakura tried to bury herself in Sasuke's chest as Sasuke's arms tried to completely shield her from what was happening.

Tsunade kept shifting her gaze from one person to the next. She had heard of the Union legend before but didn't know any of the specific details. She was seriously concerned for Sakura though. From the sounds of this legend, Sakura was going to be bound to Sasuke for the rest of her life. Tsunade, knowing their history, wasn't sure Sakura could handle it if Sasuke left her again. After all, she'd seen the mess first hand from the last time he walked away from her.

Kakashi glared at the floor. He couldn't stand the way Third Hokage was dragging this out. Kakashi had heard of the Union Legend. He knew only too well what the appearance of the marks was suppose to mean. He just wished Third Hokage would spit it out already. These were his students, this news was going to change their lives forever.

"Pregnancy!" exclaimed the Third Hokage.

"_WHAT_?!" echoed Sasuke and Tsunade.

"Pre… pre… pregnancy?" gasped Sakura. As soon as the word escaped her pale lips, the room began to spin and the world faded away into blackness.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke as he easily caught her. Frowning, he lowered her gently to the floor as the situation fully set in.

_To be continued…_

**AN: In responce to certain reviews and PMs I've recieved. **

**This story is based _after_ Sasuke has returned to Konoha. **

**They are 17 years old. **

**He has already killed Orochimaru and Itachi. **

**As an added little twist, I decided to let Sarutobi (Third Hokage) beat Orochimaru during the Chunin exam battle without having to sacrifice himself. Also, Sasuke was sent to Orochimaru by Sarutobi as a deep cover operative. I might even write a story about that. Don't know yet though, what do you think?**


	5. Implications

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**AN: Thanks goes to my totally brilliant beta novocaine-x. We're sorry for the wait but some stories are worth it.**

**Chapter Five - Implications**

"Sakura?"

Sakura felt the darkness begin to ebb away as she drifted back to consciousness. The first thing she noticed was Tsunade-sama gently squeezing her hand. The second thing she noticed were the white walls of the room.

"You're in hospital." said Tsunade informed quietly, rubbing Sakura's hand.

Sakura bolted upright into a sitting position but froze as a wave of dizziness and nausea caught her off guard. Tsunade helped her to lay back down again, frowning sternly.

"Rest, Sakura. You've had quite a shock. You need to gather your strength."

"Is she awake yet?"

Sakura and Tsunade looked towards the source of the voice. Kakashi and the Third Hokage stepped into the room.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kakashi as he neared the bed.

"Weird," stated Sakura, grimacing.

"That's to be expected," muttered the Third Hokage. "Your body _and_ mind will need time to take in all of this."

Sakura nodded slowly; she still felt extremely dizzy after all. Something was tugging at the back of her mind; a small yet persistent thought that refused to be ignored or go away.

"Why did this happen?" her voice was tentative as she asked, quietly.

"No one really knows for sure," answered Tsunade, still holding Sakura's hand.

"The Gods have assigned you a fine husband!" announced Third Hokage, grinning.

"_HUSBAND?!_" Sakura gaspedher eyes rolling back into her head as she fainted once more.

***

"Ow! Teme! That hurt!" whined Naruto as he fell back; the force of being thrown back by the punching bag said raven haired man was attacking seemed to catch him off guard.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke as he turned and stormed over to the practise dummy.

Naruto's mouth hung open as he saw how viciously Sasuke attacked the defenseless dummy. "Want to talk about it?" he offered.

"No," snapped Sasuke.

Sasuke slammed his fist into the side of the dummy's head. The force of the blow sent the head bouncing across the floor, coming to rest at Naruto's feet. Naruto gulped loudly. "You _sure_ you don't want to talk about it?"

"I said NO, God damn it!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto could only watch on in shock as Sasuke grabbed a training katana from the wall rack and stormed outside.

"I hope he's practising _solo_ with that," Naruto whispered to himself as he crept out after Sasuke, eyes wide with worry and fear.

***

"Hello boys, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life..."

A bruised and bleeding Naruto raced over to where Kakashi had just appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei! You've got to help me!" Naruto begged, gasping for breath. "Sasuke's going nuts!"

"I'm not surprised," remarked Kakashi, off handedly. "He's been through a lot this morning."

Kakashi patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Why don't you go get some ramen; my treat...? I'll join you shortly." he said as he calmly made his way toward, the still fuming, Sasuke.

Naruto jumped for joy. "Free ramen! Oh yeah!" he was so delighted that he almost missed what happened next; _almost_.

Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and bowed to him. Naruto found the action so strange that he stopped jumping about and crept slightly closer.

"She came to about half an hour ago," informed Kakashi.

The katana dropped from Sasuke's hands and he instantly turned to face the frey haired Jounin.

"When can I see her?" Sasuke's voice was laced with concern but his expression seemed to hold an odd feeling of confusion.

"Tsunade-sama is refusing to allow any visitors," sighed Kakashi.

Naruto squeaked and leapt for cover as small electrical from the Chidori flashed out of Sasuke's hand, forming a mini crater to his left.

Kakashi sighed again as Sasuke growled in frustration.

"How the _hell_ am I suppose to control _this_?!" demanded Sasuke, holding up his right hand. "I _need_ to _see_ her! I feel like I'm going insane! My whole body feels like it's on _fire_!"

Sasuke quickly turned to face Kakashi and grabbed him by the shoulders. His voice and eyes were fierce and full of raw emotion, showing just how furious and dangerous he was.

"I _need_ to _see_ my _wife_!"

"_WIFE_?!" Naruto gasped before his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed to the ground with an 'oof'. He shook his head furiously.

"No! No way! There hasn't been a wedding! There's no way Sasuke can be married!"

Naruto knew he was babbling but he didn't care. His mind was in overdrive and his mouth was just trying to keep up. Suddenly, a new idea occurred to Naruto; an idea he couldn't help but voice.

"You got married while off with Orochimaru, didn't you?!" accused Naruto. "Or did you meet her while chasing down your _brother_?!"

Kakashi barely reached Naruto in time. He grabbed the outraged and perplexed eighteen year-old and managed to get both, himself, and the blonde, out of harm's way as an enormous blast of Chidori blew yet another massive crater in the ground.

"Do _not_ push him!" whispered Kakashi frantically. Naruto pushed Kakashi away and jumped back up to his feet.

"What happened, Sasuke?" he taunted. "Had second thoughts about getting hitched and tried to ditch her? Did the little misses show up and blow your chance to get laid with a fan girl?"

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi as he summoned a messenger bird. "DON'T PUSH HIM! You don't know what you're doing!"

He kept shouting at the moronic idiot as he sent the bird on its way, praying it would get there in time.

"_Me_ push _him_?" snapped Naruto. "I'm not the one blowing holes into the ground! I'm not the one who got _married_ and forgot to tell anybody!"

"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi. "Get _down_!"

Naruto turned just in time to see a _tree_ flying in his direction.

"Holy SHIT!" screamed Naruto as he leapt out of the way, seconds before the tree would have crushed him. He crawled on his belly over to Kakashi. "How the _hell_ did he do that?!"

Kakashi used his own Chidori to destroy a second tree that flew their way. He grabbed Naruto and dragged him behind a couple of boulders. "It's called 'Union'. Sasuke is directly linked to another chakra, another person. And you just royally pissed him off."

Naruto gulped and swallowed heavily. Kakashi held Naruto back as he checked the vicinity for Sasuke's whereabouts. Sasuke had his back to them but was tearing another tree out of the ground. Naruto gulped when he saw how strong, and enraged, his friend was.

Kakashi pulled Naruto back behind the boulders before Sasuke could see them.

"When 'Union' occurs, it takes some time for the two involved to readjust. It's almost impossible for Sasuke to control himself right now. His temper, his abilities, his emotions; they're all in overdrive and _you_… You just _had_ to go and piss him off!" he whispered frantically, yet harshly.

Naruto tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. "Who did that to him? How do we stop it? What the _hell_ is 'Union' anyway?"

Kakashi sighed and slowly shook his head. "It's an ancient legend. The Gods selected Sasuke and another soul at birth. Two days ago, the Gods decided to bind them. That's what he meant by his _wife_. He doesn't have a choice in this, and neither does she. It's been decided by the Gods that they are meant for each other. There's nothing anyone can do to stop it. It's already too late!"

"What do you mean, 'already too late'? Who the hell is he bound to, anyway?!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto," sighed Kakashi. "But I think you should forget about that dinner invitation you were planning. The marks of 'Union' have already appeared."

"Sakura?!" Naruto's mouth dropped open. "Sakura is-"

"-already carrying _Sasuke's_ child!" whispered Kakashi.

***

Tsunade and Sakura were deep in conversation about just what 'Union' meant when a nurse burst through the door.

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sama," she said hurriedly as she raced toward them. "An urgent message has arrived for you."

Tsunade took the small note and quickly opened it. The second her eyes saw what was written, she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to the window.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura, growing worried at Tsunade's reaction to the letter. The blonde woman showed Sakura the note.

_Tsunade, _

_Union, code red! _

_Kakashi._

Tsunade pulled open the window and pulled Sakura closer to it. She leaned in and whispered rushed instructions into Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded quickly, understanding.

Sakura leaned on the window sill, took a deep breath and whispered.

"Sasuke, I _need_ you..."

***

Kakashi tried to force his way between Sasuke and Naruto but was, once again, thrown out of the way. Sasuke's eyes were blood red, the tomas swirling dangerously. His body was covered with strangely disticnt and terrifyingly familiar marks of the cursed seal.

If he didn't calm down soon, he was going to transform into stage two of the curse mark abilities and Naruto would be a dead man.

A gentle breeze fluttered through the training grounds.

Kakashi's head snapped up as Sasuke froze. There was a trace of chakra in that breeze. Sasuke released his grip on Naruto's throat and stepped back, his eyes locked on a far off target. He turned away from them and started running, disappearing mid-step in a puff of smoke.

"That was _too_ close!" Naruto managed to choke out as he scrambled to his feet. "We _so_ would have been creamed!"

"Hmmm, cream," sighed Kakashi. "Ramen, Naruto?"

***

Tsunade jumped slightly when Sasuke suddenly appeared in the room. He was instantly at Sakura's side checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine!" Sakura giggled. "Stop it… that tickles."

Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around her, the confused look still on his face. Sakura noticed it and cupped his cheek with her hand. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke used every ounce of strength he had to pull away from her. He sighed again and shook his head slowly. "I know I want this, but, I don't know if I _want_ this."

Sakura forced herself to stay still, even though every cell in her body was screaming at her to be back in Sasuke's arms. She frowned, not sure she understood what he meant. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with her as he tried to explain himself better. The words were harder to find than he had expected. His mind, body and soul were at war with each other. His soul cried out '_Union_', and his body wanted nothing more than to lose itself in Sakura's. It was his mind that fought back.

"I know that we're married now. I know that we're bound to each other by this Union legend and that we're supposed to be soul mates. It's just…"

"Just what, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Sasuke's entire body flinched as he fought with the urge to hold her. He wanted to so badly but his mind realised it for what it was. It was Union's will, _not_ his.

"I haven't felt anything but hatred and vengeance since I was eight. I don't understand any of this. To be honest, this whole thing is just...I don't know, Sakura. It's...scaring me."

Sakura felt the bottom drop out of her world. Tsunade's arm appeared around her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the contact and he felt slight anger beginning to rise. He turned his back on the scene, trying to calm down as he continued to speak.

"I don't like not being in control of myself. I _can't_ control myself. My temper is getting too dangerous, even for _me,_" Sasuke sighed heavily. "Naruto made a stupid joke earlier. He heard me say that I _needed_ to see my _wife_ and made one of his usual dumb ass comments."

"He always does tha-" Sakura tried to reassure him before he cut her off.

"I almost crushed him with a damn _tree_!" he said sharply, eyes flashing. "Kakashi too. I was throwing _trees_ and Chidori blasts at them. Why? Because he joked that I wanted to sleep with someone else."

Sakura gasped at that and felt her own anger rising toward Naruto.

'_How dare he say that about MY man, MY husband!'_ screamed her mind.

Sakura's eyes widened considerably in shock. Was she really getting angry at Naruto for being _Naruto_? What the hell was going on with her?

Tsunade's mouth was hanging open. "Were either of them hurt?" she asked carefully.

Sasuke shook his head in response but spoke as well, unsure if she would have been able to see his brief gesture. "No. Kakashi used his own Chidori to protect them. Worst they got were cuts and bruises."

Tsunade let out a deep breath and nodded. She inwardly cursed at herself. When she had first been told that Union marks had been seen on Sasuke and Sakura, she had automatically blamed Sasuke. She thought he had tattooed Sakura in her sleep as some kind of claim for those heirs he was determined to have. Yet, here he was, actually admitting that the whole idea of the Union legend scared him.

Things began to clear in Tsunade's mind.

Sakura had been in love with Sasuke since she was a child. For her, Union wasn't really anything new. Sure, she would have to watch her temper for the next week or two but other than that, Union wouldn't change anything for Sakura. She was married to Sasuke now, something she had dreamed of since she was young. Union was almost like a dream come true for Sakura.

Sasuke was a completely different story.

Sasuke's world had been torn apart and broken beyond repair when he was only eight years old. Every day from the age of eight, until he left the village at the mere age of twelve, had been devoted to vengeance. Each day been dedicated to killing his brother for the massacre of his entire clan.

Sasuke had shut out the world, only made loose friendships with a very select few, and even those had been forced upon him. Such loss and pain at such an early age had almost completely killed off Sasuke's ability to feel _anything_, other than anger.

For Sasuke, Union was like waking up to a living nightmare. Feelings and urges he couldn't understand, explain or even _stop_, were being forced upon him by some ancient legend. He was being _forced_ to obsess over the well fare of another, _forced_ to have a wife he didn't propose to, _forced_ to feel things that had long since died within him.

Tsunade couldn't help but feel guilty over her treatment of Sasuke and pity him for what he was being forced to endure.

And yet, Sasuke was _still_ not done surprising her.

Tsunade knew how powerful the ancient legends were. The Hokages of the past had referred to them as 'Mandates of the Gods'. It was said that no living being existed that could defy them.

Tsunade glanced over at Sasuke. He still had his back to them. It was as though he believed that, if he couldn't _see_ Sakura, then the Union held no power over him. Tsunade grew worried for both of the youngsters in the room. They were only eighteen years old and out of the blue, an ancient legend had married them and bound their souls completely.

'_Well, not quite completely_' Tsunade reminded herself. Sasuke was still fighting it. He didn't want a forced life. He had been through that already. He had sacrificed his younger years to the vengeance of his clan, and now that he had succeeded, he wanted a normal life. Well, at least, that's what Kakashi had told her he had said.

"There might be a way to reverse this."

Tsunade was almost as shocked by the words as Sasuke and Sakura. It took her a moment to realise that it was _her_ talking. Her brain had found a random statement mentioned in front of her as a child and had thrown it through her mouth and into the room before she knew what was happening.

Sasuke spun around to face her, _still_ avoiding eye contact with Sakura. "What? How?"

Tsunade felt, as well as heard, Sakura's heavy sigh at Sasuke's sudden enthusiasm. Sasuke automatically flinched. It was obvious that he didn't want to hurt her but it was also obvious that he wasn't happy with so much being forced on him.

"I'll need to double check with Lord Hokage and Kakashi to be certain, but…"

Tsunade paused when she heard Sakura sniffing back tears. Turning towards said woman, she began to instantly regret her words, inwardly praying that she could somehow take them back.

Sasuke looked truly torn. On one hand, there was the chance of getting his sanity, his control, his _life_ back. However, on the other hand, Sakura, pregnant with _his_ child, _his_ Sakura, was crying.

Tsunade was barely able to blink. In less than a second, barely even a quarter of one, Sasuke had reached Sakura and pulled her into his embrace. His face was buried deeply in her hair and whatever he was whispering to her definitely had Sakura blushing and giggling like a young schoolgirl. Sasuke's arms tightened around Sakura's body as their eyes locked, faces moving instinctively toward each others'.

Tsunade chose that moment to make a hasty retreat. From the way those two were moving against each other, they weren't planning on stopping anytime soon. The door had barely closed behind her when the first of the lustful moans started.

Tsunade quickly attached a "Do Not Disturb" sign to the panel on the door. She felt it much safer to just leave the two of them be. After all, trying to get in the way of Union, from what she'd read, had proven to be lethal in the past and with Sasuke already reacting the way he had, _this_ time would be no different.

_To be continued…_


	6. Sacrifice

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Chapter Six - Sacrifice**

Naruto was confused beyond all possible belief. His neck was already sore from almost being slaughtered by Sasuke and now his head was snapping back and forth watching the argument erupting between Tsunade and Kakashi, Third Hokage watching on, trying to referee.

Not much had been making sense to Naruto during the start of the argument. He had never even heard of Union before and now he seemed to be hip deep in the middle of it. When Tsunade had burst through the door ranting about some ancient rite of separation, Kakashi's temper had exploded, screaming at her that it was murder, that the sacrifice would probably kill Sakura.

That had gotten Naruto's attention. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice rising as his own temper struggled to deal with the words 'murder' 'sacrifice' 'kill' and 'Sakura' being in the same sentence.

The others seemed startled by Naruto's sudden question. It was almost as though they had forgotten he was even in the same room.

"It's nothing to concern yourself over." stated Tsunade, trying to brush him off politely. Third Hokage nodded solemnly, agreeing with Tsunade. Naruto looked over to Kakashi, his eyes silently begging for a real answer. Kakashi's entire body was trembling with rage. His one visible eye burned with barely restrained fury.

"He deserves an answer!" snapped Kakashi. "He's part of the same team. If you hope to even _attempt_ _that_, you're going to need both of our help. You're going to _have_ to answer to Sasuke _and_ Sakura when they ask the same question. And they will! Have no fear of that!"

Tsunade suddenly looked severally pained. Third Hokage was looking decidedly uncomfortable as well. Kakashi glared at them both, disgusted with their sudden cowardice.

"Well?!" demanded Kakashi, determined to make them as uncomfortable as possible. This was his team, his _family_, they were toying around with.

Tsunade looked down at her feet, suddenly finding the carpet extremely interesting. Third Hokage gripped his hands behind his back and paced slowly back and forth across the room. It was only a matter of seconds before Kakashi's temper blew his carefully crafted restraint wide open.

"FINE!" Kakashi yelled. "_I'll_ tell him!" He glared viciously at both Tsunade and Third Hokage. "In fact, _I'll _tell them _all_ your little scheme! Don't expect them to like it!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged the boy with him as he stormed toward the door. He turned just before slamming the door behind him. "You might want to barricade this! Considering _who_ you'll be hiding from!"

***

"Did you really mean that?" asked Sakura as she snuggled further in to Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke, fearing Sakura might fall out of the bed, tightened his hold around her waist. "Of course I meant it." replied Sasuke, chuckling lightly. "I really _do_ care about you, Sakura. I just don't know about this whole Union thing."

Sakura smiled slightly and nuzzled her face into Sasuke's chest, eliciting a deep rumbling moan from said man. "It _is_ a lot to take in."

"It gets _better_!" came a sarcastic outburst from the doorway.

Sasuke growled threateningly at the intruder but forced himself to calm down when he felt Sakura tensing nervously in his embrace.

"I hear you were looking for a way out of this." stated Kakashi as he and Naruto quickly entered the room, locking the door behind them.

"Yes." stated Sasuke, avoiding the pained look in Sakura's eyes. "I want control over my life back." he glanced at Sakura before kissing her forehead and adding. "But no matter what, I'm _not_ going to abandon my _family_."

"Then you better get use to being ruled by a legend!" announced Kakashi.

"But…" came Sakura's cautious voice, slightly muffled by Sasuke's arms. "Tsunade said there could be a way out of it. Are you saying there isn't one?"

Kakashi sighed and lowered his head slightly. "There is a way, but you're not going to like it."

"Tell us. At least let us decide _this_ for ourselves." came Sasuke's calm response.

Kakashi nodded. He could see no fault in Sasuke's basic request. However, he moved himself and Naruto into a defensive position. Kakashi knew that the second the next words left his lips, two _very_ dangerous tempers were going to explode.

"According to the Ancient Rite of Separation, the _only_ way to sever Union is to sacrifice the third bond."

Three pairs of confused eyes locked on to Kakashi as he spoke. A deathly silence hung in the air as Kakashi watched realisation begin to spark in Sasuke's eyes, then Sakura's. A feeling a dread began building up in Kakashi's gut. He gripped Naruto and slowly, _very_ cautiously, crept toward the door.

"What the hell does _that_ mean?!" demanded Naruto, obviously not seeing the murderous intent building in the air or the ultimate fury blazing in a pair of vicious looking _Sharingan_ eyes.

"Sasuke?"

That single agonised whimper was all it took to silence Sasuke's rage. He instantly forgot that the other two men even existed as he turned his complete and undivided attention back to his wife.

"If you still want out Sasuke… I… I… I wont stop you."

Tears were flooding down Sakura's cheeks as she offered up her dreams for Sasuke's happiness.

Sasuke felt something shift inside him. He had _always _known Sakura's emotional claims about what she felt towards him but had always been able to brush them aside as nothing more than a typical schoolgirl crush. He now knew just how _wrong_ he had been.

The icy shell encasing his heart, cracked and shattered. All the emotions, feelings, desires and urges that his body and mind had been repressing all his life were suddenly surging through his system, frying every nerve they passed. It was too much for Sasuke to take and faster than anyone could blink, he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura sighed heavily, her heart breaking at Sasuke's sudden disappearance. It was obvious to her what Sasuke's decision was. He had told her that he wanted out, that he hated being forced into something he wasn't ready for. Sakura hung her head, desperately trying to hold back the tears as she spoke.

"What do I have to do?"

Naruto was instantly racing to her side, to comfort her but Kakashi held him back. Sakura raised her head and the room turned graveyard cold. Naruto gasped in shock. Even Kakashi was having trouble with what he was seeing.

Where once sat the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes, blood red, tome spinning _Sharingan_ now resided.

"What the…"

Naruto's sudden outburst was cut off at its knees by Kakashi's hand clamping over his mouth. "Bonded chakra. Remember?" he whispered to Naruto.

"So," came Sakura's chillingly calm voice. She sounded dead emotionally. Kakashi and Naruto both knew that she was probably dying inside.

This was the last thing she wanted but she loved Sasuke too much to allow him to be forced in to something he wasn't comfortable with. Something neither of them had any control over.

Being in control was an essential part of ninja life. Having it taken away from you, in something as important as _this_, was considered an extreme insult. Sakura would do, and endure, whatever was necessary to spare Sasuke from such a fate. Even if it meant destroying her own dreams in the process.

Sakura would do _anything_ for Sasuke.

***

Sasuke tore open yet another book. Terrifying the librarian had truly paid off. She had taken one look at his furious eyes and simply handed over the keys to the hall of records.

Ever since leaving Sakura's side, Sasuke had been desperately fighting the urge to return to her. He knew that he _would _go back, he just wanted some more information first. There was too much hearsay, not enough fact. Sasuke liked to know exactly what he was up against.

So far, he had found three books dealing with the ancient legends, another four covering the ancient rites and even two on parenting. His Sharingan had stayed firmly fixed on each word he took in, committing every last sentence to memory.

If he and Sakura were going to face this thing, he needed to know exactly what to expect.

Finally his eyes came to rest on the Ancient Rite of Separation.

A fierce chill filled his turbulent guts and his lunch threatened to make a re-appearance all over the table.

"The Rite of Separation." Sasuke began reading aloud, not fearing being overheard. Anyone who _had_ been in there had fled mere seconds after his arrival. Hell, it wouldn't have surprised him if the librarian had been so terrified by his behaviour on arrival that she had shut the library.

"The only known means to sever the bonds of Union. This rite _must_ be carried out _before_ the end of the first month of established Union. The female involved must, with her own chakra, force out the third bond. The clothes worn by both during the act of third bonding, must be burnt in a sanctified flame for Union to be successfully severed."

Sasuke had to force down the vomit rising in his throat. He didn't care that this so called Rite would require the destruction of his favourite shirt. He couldn't stomach, or even begin too bear, the thought of Sakura having to murder their child, with her own chakra.

Another section of text grabbed Sasuke's attention and forced him to keep reading.

"It should be noted that the use of chakra in this way could permanently remove the females ability to conceive in the future."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. "Permanently _remove_?!" he repeated.

A single tear trickled down Sasuke's cheek as the full weight of the truth bore down on him. He wasn't ready to be a husband, definitely unprepared to become a father but would he really be able to live with himself knowing that he had taken away Sakura's dreams? Would he ever be able to look _anyone_ in the eye knowing that it was because of _him_ that Sakura's greatest wish would _never_ come true.

His heart broke a little more as he came to his greatest realisation.

Sakura _was_ the woman he wanted to rebuild his clan with. She _was _the woman he planned on marrying some day. Sasuke took a deep, shaky, breath. Sakura had _always_ been there for him. Not even _once_, even when he knocked her out and abandoned the village, had she turned her back on him. She had _never_ lost faith in him, never called him traitor, even when he _was_ one. She had done all of that, for _him_! She had told him, all those years ago, that she loved him, that she would do _anything_ for him. She had proved herself time and time again, even when Sasuke refused to admit or even acknowledge it.

She had done all _that_ because she loved him, _truly_ loved him and because of that, _he loved her_!

Sasuke's eyes widened yet again. "I love Sakura!" he announced, shocked, to the empty room around him.

Sasuke shot to his feet, books and papers flying in all directions. Sakura had promised not to stop him if he still wanted out. She would go through with the Rite, thinking it was what _he_ wanted. She would murder their child and her future with it, for _him_!

Sasuke raced out of the library, desperate to reach Sakura in time. Knowing her, she would want to end _his_ pain as soon as possible.

After all, Sakura would do _anything_ for Sasuke!

Now it was Sasuke's turn!

So he would have to become a husband and father sooner than planned, faster than he had hoped. It would be a minute sacrifice compared to the one _she_ was about to make. He would show her just how much she truly means to him, how much _everything_ she has done for him had meant. He would never let her doubt again.

After all, _Sasuke_ would do _anything_ for _Sakura_!

He only hoped he wasn't already too late.

_To be continued…_


	7. Rite V's Legend

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Chapter Seven - Rite Vs Legend**

"Okay, Sakura." Tsunade tried to keep her tone as calm and level as possible, even though her stomach was doing cartwheels. "Are you _absolutely sure_ about this?"

Sakura's head was lowered, her hair shielding her eyes from the expectant gazes of the others in the room. "He doesn't want this. I _wont_ force him in to this."

"But are _you_ sure _you_ want this?!" demanded Kakashi and Tsunade as one.

"YES!" snapped Sakura, her head snapping up, startling them with the Sharingan still in her eyes.

A collective sigh echoed around the room as Tsunade and Sarutobi completed a combined hand seal, ensuring that _no-one_ would now be able to enter _or_ leave. All those within the room, would have to stay, watching on, until it was over.

This was _not_ going to be pleasant. There would be blood, and pain, and tears, and heartache and a thousand little deaths that _none_ of them could _ever_ be prepared for. Yet they had all agreed that, should Sakura choose to go through with the Rite, they would _not_ abandon her to its mercy.

Naruto couldn't bare to watch. He simply sat there, huddled in the corner, his gaze fixed on the floor as he tried desperately not to weep.

Kakashi was having troubles of his own. He wanted nothing more than to comfort his, already grieving, team but had no idea how. What _could _he say? One was about to murder her own child to free the love of her life, surrendering her ability to ever have children in the process, while the other was being forced to watch on as it happened! Kakashi couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what Sasuke must be going through at that moment.

Sarutobi let out, what sounded like, a defeated sigh. He had always loved hearing about the ancient legends while he was growing up. He had always assumed them to be romantic in nature, a divine blessing, but now, faced with the true reality behind them, seeing the heartache they caused, he felt truly nauseous.

Tsunade's face was growing paler by the second. Her feet seemed to be carrying the weight of the world in them with each step she took closer to the bed. Her hand flexed anxiously around the small blue vile she carried.

Sakura's eyes locked on to the vile, and it's strange blue contents. The Sharingan was still consuming where her beautiful emerald orbs _should_ have been. The _rage_ and _sadness_ held in those eyes was steadily tearing apart the spirits of all the others in the room.

Tsunade placed the small vile on the bed, just next to Sakura's hand. She had neither the courage, stomach _or_ strength to hand it _directly_ to her young apprentice.

"This is a chakra stimulator. Once you drink it, focus your chakra at…" she gulped, swallowing loudly, unable to name the soon to be victim of the potion. "It'll all be over in a about thirty minutes."

Sakura nodded slowly, staring at the vile but still not reaching for it. After about ten minutes of this, her fingers flexed, barely touching the glass but retracted instantly, as though it had burned her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, gathered her fraying resolve and, finally, took hold of the vile.

Tsunade's hand shot to her mouth and she turned away, unable to see the actual act take place.

Kakashi barely held back his sharp intake of breath but managed to hold his nerve and remain in his place at Sakura's side.

Sarutobi walked over to the window and stared outside. He found it strange that he could face _any_ in battle but could not find the stomach to watch _one_ girl ending her future as a mother.

As Sakura opened the vile and raised the glass to her lips, Naruto shot to his feet. "_Don't! Please!_" his words were as desperate as his eyes were teary. His wet cheeks gleamed in the late afternoon light. "_PLEASE_!" he begged. "Don't do this!"

Several tears escaped Sakura's eyes as she locked gazes with Naruto. "I _have_ to." she whispered. "For Sasuke!"

With that, she tipped the vile, swallowing the contents and cringing at the bitter taste. She coughed, gagged slightly, before slumping back down on to the bed and focusing her chakra at the one thing she had wanted most. Sakura closed her eyes but the tears slipped through anyway.

Sarutobi and Tsunade lifted a small bag from under the bed and tipped it on to the floor. Several items of clothing tumbled on to the cool white tiles. Tsunade pulled a large metal basin out of a cupboard and the two made rapid hand seals and chanted over it.

A bright blue flame erupted in the centre of the bowl. Third Hokage gathered the clothing and, one by one, dropped them into the flames, chanting as he did so.

Naruto cried out as Sakura began to scream. Kakashi could feel her pain swelling through him also and slipped his hand into hers, offering whatever comfort he could to her. Naruto grabbed Sakura's other hand, squeezing it, showing her that he was there for her, that not even Kami himself could make him leave her side at that point.

***

Sasuke raced, heart pounding in his chest, as he ran to the hospital. He had to get there in time. He _had_ to stop her.

Pain burned through his abdomen.

"No!" he yelled, realising what it meant. "_NO!_" he screamed, startling the people he was charging past. "_NO!_ _DON'T! KAMI, PLEASE, NO!"_

Sasuke tried to teleport to Sakura's hospital room but something was stopping him, blocking him. He pushed as much chakra as possible in to his feet. He even tried drawing on Sakura's chakra, desperate to make himself fast enough, to drain her before she could finish the job.

Tears were stinging his eyes. He had not cried since he was eight and yet, here he was, almost reduced to a quivering mass at the thought of not being able to save them, his _wife_ and _child_.

Sasuke's heart, mind, body and _soul_ were screaming too. Begging him to go faster, to reach her in time. He was losing his entire family all over again and it was threatening to end _him_ too.

A black and blonde blur collided with him. Well, technically, _he_ collided with _them_.

Ino and Neji, her latest crush target, had simply been crossing the street at the wrong time. Sasuke had been too focused on saving his family to notice, or care, that they were even there.

Ino snarled at the frantic Uchiha as he shot to his feet and raced off again. She turned to Neji, ready to complain, only to find the Hyuga dashing off after the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" shouted Neji as he caught up with him. "What's wrong?!"

Neji, thanks to his Byakugan, had seen the tears and the desperation in the Uchiha's eyes. Something deep within him _knew_ that whatever had happened, whatever had managed to get an _Uchiha_ in such a mess, it went far beyond _bad_.

"Use your eyes!" came the frantic voice of the Uchiha. "Scan the hospital!"

Neji stored his instant questions for a later time and did as he had been asked. They were close enough now for his eyes to see _everything_ in and around the hospital building. Well, _almost_ everything.

There was a room on third floor. Some kind of powerful jutsu was blocking it from his sight. Neji felt more questions rising in his mind but merely stored them with the others, at the back of his mind. Now was clearly, not the time.

"Everything's clear. But I can't see a room on the third floor. It's been sealed off. Powerful jutsu too." stated Neji.

Almost instantly, Sasuke cried out in agony, clutching his abdomen. Neji was amazed at the Uchiha. He was obviously in a hell of a lot of pain but it _still_ wasn't slowing him down. If anything, his pace had _increased_!

Neji was having trouble just keeping up with Sasuke now. The Uchiha was moving at such a speed, he was little more than a blur to those he was passing.

***

Shizune was just coming out of the main office. She had just finished the handover meeting between the staff nurses and medic-nins and was looking forward to checking in on how her patients were doing.

Suddenly, the main doors of the hospital exploded.

Patients, visitors and staff were sent diving for cover as the two heavy doors flew across the room, bouncing off the walls as they went.

"HEY!" bellowed Shizune, furious at whoever had just endangered the people in the building.

An evil growl filled the air but the dark blur it came from seemed to simply speed through the main reception and vanish up a nearby stairwell, its door meeting the same fate.

Shizune stood there in total shock. Was the hospital under attack? What the _hell_ was _that_?!

"My apologises, Shizune-san."

Shizune found her eyes drawn to the dark haired ninja before her, his face apologetic. "Neji? _You_ did…"

"No." stated Neji, rising from his curt bow. "It would appear that Uchiha Sasuke has _urgent_ need to be here."

"Sasuke?!" Shizune was stunned. An order had come to her less than fifteen minutes ago to alert Tsunade-sama if Sasuke showed up. The order had sounded urgent but, until now, Shizune had not realised that it was _that_ urgent.

As Neji raced for the stairwell Sasuke had disappeared into, Shizune ran for the telephone. If Sasuke was destroying doors to reach somewhere, Tsunade _needed_ to be warned.

***

"It won't be long now." stated Tsunade, dabbing a cold damp cloth across Sakura's pained brow.

The pink haired girl had not stopped screaming since it started. The excruciating pain she was enduring was coming off her in waves. Tsunade had taken over the holding of Sakura's hands. Both Naruto _and_ Kakashi had needed several broken bones healed. Sakura's chakra was spiking wildly and her monstrous strength had crushed almost every bone in their hands.

Fortunately, Tsunade had kept one hand free, mainly for the cloth, and had been able to heal them.

Sakura's pants and panties had long since been removed, a precaution for the expected blood. The Uchiha clan symbol on her right hip was fading fast, a sign that the baby was almost gone. The baby _was_ the final bond after all.

A shrill ringing sang out from Tsunade's jacket pocket. Sarutobi glanced at Tsunade before making his way over to the chair the jacket was draped across. The second he answered it, a panicked voice rang out into the room.

"_Sasuke's he…"_

The door began to tremble and shake. The floor vibrated from the force of the impacts. "_SAKURA!_"

"We know." stated Sarutobi, hanging up. His eyes locked with Tsunade's as the pounding on the door grew stronger. Tsunade silently motioned to her hand, the one Sakura had a death grip on. Sarutobi nodded, understanding.

Kakashi had seen the looks too. He and Naruto raced to the door, trying to rip it open from the inside but it refused to move. "Why wont it open?!" demanded Kakashi.

"The jutsu." stated Sarutobi. "It was placed by myself and Tsunade. Only _together_ can we remove it."

"Sakura." Tsunade tried soothing the agonised girl. "Sakura, you have to let go of me. I _need_ to unseal the room."

Sakura's eyes were almost dead as they locked with Tsunade's. Tsunade felt her heart break at the emotionless glazed look.

"Sakura." she tried again. "Sasuke's here! He can't get in unless I…"

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_ Sakura screamed out, her agony doubling, tripling at the mention of his name. Her grip tightening on Tsunade's hand as the pain of it all consumed her.

"_SAKURA!"_

"I've got a _bad_ feeling about all this!" announced Kakashi.

***

Sasuke reached the room that Sakura was in and tried to get the door open.

It would not move.

He slammed his fists in to the door repeatedly, but _still_, it would not move.

His heart was beating _so_ fast, it was close to cardiac arrest but he wouldn't give up. He _couldn't_!

He could hear Sakura screaming inside. He could feel her pain tearing through him. He could feel the fire and torturous agony in his abdomen but he _still _couldn't get through that _fucking_ door!

"_SAKURA!"_

He screamed out his desperation as he launched a blast of Chidori at the door. A shimmering green light flashed but the door remained intact.

"WOW!" announced Neji as he arrived. He hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped out. "That's one _powerful_ jutsu! That's…"

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

"That's _Sakura_!" Neji almost yelled as understanding _finally_ came to him. Sakura was in that room. Sakura was sealed off, and in extreme pain from the sound of that scream.

"_SAKURA!_" yelled Sasuke, sending blast after blast of Chidori at the door, only resulting in flash after flash of the green light.

"Stand back!" ordered Neji.

Sasuke glared at the Hyuga but, sensing he had a plan, did as he was told. Neji stepped closer to the door, activated his Byakugan, and dropped into a fighting stance. Sasuke smirked slightly. He would recognise _that_ stance _anywhere_.

It was the Gentle Fist.

Neji sent a burst of chakra to his right hand and struck the centre of the door. The green light flashed again but this time, there was a small hole in it. Sasuke smirked again, his _own_ plan forming.

"Can you surge your chakra?" Sasuke asked, his voice strangely calm sounding. Neji looked at him, slightly confused but curious none the less. He nodded. "Do it." ordered Sasuke. "And brace yourself."

Neji did as he was told. He wondered what, exactly, Sasuke was planning to do.

Sasuke pushed all his remaining chakra into his right hand and, suddenly, with warning, punched Neji. The force of the blow sent Neji flying in to the door.

***

An alarm bell screamed out in Kakashi's mind. He grabbed Naruto and tore the younger man away from the door.

"HEY!" yelled Naruto, trying to get back to the door, desperate to get it open..

_BOOM_!

The door exploded!

Neji came flying in to the room and landed in a, less than graceful, heap on the floor. Less than a second later, Sasuke burst into the room and, literally, tore Tsunade away from Sakura's side.

"Sakura!" his voice sounded pleading, desperate. "Sakura! Stop! Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." whimpered Sakura, her voice a shadow of its former self, her deep green eyes swimming in heartbroken tears. "I… I thought you wanted out. I already took the potion." Tears flowed down her cheeks as she forced out the hardest part. "It's… it's too late."

"_NOOOO_!"

Sasuke's heart shattered in to a million tiny shards, each causing its own stabbing pain to his already agonised chest. Tears flowed from his eyes unchecked as his hands gripped hers tightly.

"No!" he begged. "No! It _can't_ be! _Please_?! It _can't_ be gone!"

"It is." sobbed Sakura. "I'm _sorry_! I'm _so_, _so sorry_!"

"But…"

Sasuke's eyes locked with Sakura's, their pain bared for the other to see.

"…you're my _family_! You're all I've got left."

Sasuke's breath hitched as the most important words almost caught in his throat.

"_I LOVE YOU!!"_

_To be continued…_


	8. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**AN:After reading reviews from the last chapter, I would like to apologise for any undue emotional distress caused by the contents of the last chapter. I am glad my story has gripped your attention, however, it was not my intention to make anybody cry.**

**Chapter Eight - Surprise**

White hot pain surged through Sakura's entire body. Sasuke's confession stung her ears much more than his desperate grip was squeezing her hand. Her heart swelled, fit to burst, at his words, but shrivelled and died at what she had done.

The pain grew, spread, gripped her heart, her organs, even her lungs, and _squeezed_.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." whimpered Sakura as the pain grew even greater than before. "Oh Kami-sama!" she cried out. "What have I done!"

Fire erupted in Sakura's side. She screamed out in pain. Sasuke, too, seemed to be clutching at his side, bearing the shared agony once again.

"I'm _sorry_, Sakura!" he yelled, trying to be heard above the pain. "This is all _my_ fault! I _never_ should have.."

Sasuke's voice failed him. There was _so_ much he wanted to tell her, so much he _needed_ her to know but the words just wouldn't come. He did the only thing he could think of.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke's lips crashed down on to hers. She kissed him back almost instantly, desperate to hold on to him just a little while longer.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. No, not stopped, vanished.

Sakura's back arched off the bed, a strange spasm ricocheting through her. Sasuke held on to her tightly, keeping their lips, and hands, locked together. Nothing, and he _meant_ nothing, was getting to come between them. Not now, not ever.

Sasuke made a silent vow that even if they had to adopt to have a family, he would _never_ be with _anyone else_. Sakura was his world, his everything and even if it meant having to fight his way through Hell itself, he was _staying_ by _her_ side.

"What the…"

Naruto's shocked gasp drifted in to Sasuke's determined mind, causing him to pull his lips back from Sakura's, even if it was only slightly.

"Oh my…"

Tsunade's gasp of surprise joined in charged air of the room, causing Sasuke and Sakura to open their eyes and glance in her direction.

"Well…"

Even the Third Hokage was lost for words. Sasuke and Sakura pulled their faces away from each other and glanced, first at each other, then at the others in the room.

Kakashi suddenly burst out laughing. Sasuke found it more than a little irritating that his former sensei was laughing at a time like this. Laughing at them when they had just lost their child.

Neji groggily made his way to his feet. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Several odd gasps and a bizarre laugh rang out in the air around him. He shook his head again, his eyes regaining their focus.

"Uchiha…" he started. "…was that _really_ necessary. A simple push might have.."

His eyes locked on to the truth of the scene before him.

"What's wrong with Sakura? Where are her pants?" he demanded. "And what the _hell_ is _that_?!"

Sasuke followed Neji's insistent pointing, making a mental note to punch him again for looking at Sakura in her vulnerable state.

All thoughts of violence died when his eyes locked on to Sakura's right hip. More precisely, the beautiful Uchiha clan symbol _on_ her right hip.

"It's…" he stammered. "It's _back_!"

Sakura gasped, looked for herself, and gasped again. She quickly tugged at Sasuke's pants, pulling the right side down slightly. She smiled a brilliantly bright, if somewhat confused, smile. She looked up at Tsunade, then Kakashi, then Naruto, who was close to tears himself, before finally locking on to Third Hokage.

"What does this _mean_?!" Sakura and Sasuke spoke as one.

Sarutobi smiled, scratched the back of his head, and smiled again. "If the marks are back, the bond is back. If the bond is back, it must mean that the…"

"The baby's alive!" announced Tsunade, her glowing green hands scanning over Sakura's abdomen.

"But…" started Naruto.

"How?" added Sakura.

"Is that possible?" Kakashi finished for them.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into a warm embrace as he spoke.

"I don't know, or care." he kissed Sakura's cheek tenderly. "All I know, is I've got my wife _and_ our baby back. That's good enough for me!"

"Wait a minute!!" announced Neji, his mouth fighting not to drop open in shock. "_Wife?! Baby?!"_

Naruto patted Sasuke on the back while gently laying a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "What? You guys were _worried_?! Come on…" he beamed at them. "Everyone knows, it takes more than _that_ to take down an _Uchiha_!"

Laughter erupted around the room, shortly followed with congratulations.

***

"Messy little son of a…"

The librarian's voice trailed off as she gathered up the scattered pages and books. The room had looked like a battle field when she finally dared to go back in there. She was positive now that, evacuating the library when that growling Uchiha boy burst in, had been the _right_ course of action.

"He better have found what he was looking for!" she announced to the empty, but now tidier, room. "There's no _way_ he's getting back in here again."

She picked up the last scroll and was just about to roll it up and place it back, when the telephone in the hallway began to ring. She set the scroll down on a nearby table and went to answer the call.

The top of the scroll read: _The Ancient Rite Of Separation._

The bottom of the scroll rolled off the edge of the table, exposing the text at the very end of the writing.

_Please note: Should any intimate contact between the Union pair occur before the marks have completely disappeared, Union will restart and the process of the Rite will become useless._

The librarian returned, muttering about wrong numbers, picked up the scroll, rolled it back up and placed it neatly back on the shelf it came from.

"Kids these days!" she sighed.

**The End**

**AN: Just to let you all know, I am thinking about possibly writing a sequel to Union. Let me know what you think. It would take a while for me to write it but, let's face it, matching a story like this one is NOT going to be an easy task.**


End file.
